Fix Me
by WritingSimply
Summary: "Pain exploded within her chest, and she fell closing her eyes to it all. When her eyes opened again, all Sakura could see was red." Shinobi's live hard and fast lives, sooner than later it catches up to them. When the strongest begin to break, who will be there to pick up the pieces? **A re-interpretation of the Sakura Hiden. Blank period.
1. Avoidance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

 **Chapter 1: Avoidance**

 _Inky black darkness awaited as she opened her eyes. The scene unfolding before her seemed all too familiar, with the moon full and high in the sky and a sinister presence filling the air. Bodies littered the ground, not a living soul in sight as Sakura stumbled around. Suddenly there was a bright light blinding her and the sound of chirping birds deafening in her ears. Pain exploded within her chest, and she fell closing her eyes to it all. When her eyes opened again, all Sakura could see was red_.

She shot up gasping for breath and clutching at her chest, a sheen of sweat glistening across her body.

The scent of blood graced her nose, and immediately Sakura scanned herself for injuries.

Finding none, she realized it was her hospital clothes that she had discarded onto the floor the night before.

The clock on her nightstand read 5:45 a.m. the early light of day was just beginning to brighten the world outside.

 _Shit, only two hours,_ was her only thought as she heaved herself out of bed, and began prepping for the day.

* * *

"SASUKE! Open the door, you bastard!"

Sasuke sighed, _when is this idiot going to leave me alone?_

Naruto continued to pound on his front door despite Sasuke ignoring him.

"Tch. What do you want?" He asked opening the door to his overbearing friend.

"We're supposed to spar today before I leave for my mission! Or did you forget?"

"Of course not." He replied after pushing past Naruto.

"Alright! Loser buys Ichiraku for lunch!" And with that Naruto sped past Sasuke towards the training grounds.

 _ **Later that day**_

"Hahaha! Victory is mine! I can't wait to savor it with the deliciousness of some Miso Ramen with extra barbecue pork and Naruto fish cakes!" Naruto gushed while fist bumping the air.

Sasuke scowled at his actions, the only reason that this fool had won was because he'd let him.

He was stolen from his seething thoughts when a small figure crashed into his side.

Glaring down at the offender, he found himself staring into the clear, green eyes of a little boy.

 _Annoying._

The color green had always annoyed him.

"S-sorry mister." the boy apologized while backing away from the angry man he bothered.

Sasuke huffed and turned his attention back to Naruto who had started running towards someone in the afternoon crowd. He started scanning the area, searching for whom Naruto was chasing after.

That's when he caught it, a small flash of color before it disappeared amongst the people in the street.

 _Pink._

Pink was so much more bothersome than green.

* * *

"Sakura! Saaaakuuuurraaaaaaa!" Naruto continuously hollered out while pushing through the crowd. She thought that she could've avoided him if she just ignored him, but with Naruto that was never the case.

He was just too persistent.

Everyone was persistent with her these days.

Even Tsunade, who had forced her to leave the lab and run some errands, all because she never socialized anymore.

Sakura didn't have time to deal with others. She had patients to take care of and a new poison to perfect. Everything else was just a distraction.

Though, if she had refused it would have caused unnecessary trouble. The last thing she needed was trouble.

With a sigh, she turned to face the blond ball of energy bounding towards her.

"Are you going deaf Sakura? I've been calling to you for a while." He said teasingly while catching her in a bear hug.

"There's a lot on my mind, what's up?"

"I just finished some training, and now we're heading to Ichiraku's for lunch! You should join us! It's Sasuke's-"

"That's fine. I'm just out running some errands for Tsunade, I really should get back to the hospital." She cut him off, smiling.

"Are you sure? I'm leaving for a mission tonight and it might be a while…" Naruto pouted.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't. Good luck on the mission, and don't come back too injured." Sakura scolded while retreating towards the hospital before the conversation could continue on any further.

* * *

Sasuke had been watching the whole interaction, silently approaching his former teammates.

Before Naruto had all but smothered Sakura with his hug, she had ever so slightly flinched.

Odd. Weren't they close with one another?

"Naruto, what did you do to drive her away?"

"Nothing. Sakura loves me, that wouldn't happen. She just has work all the time so we can never train or hang out." He complained to Sasuke.

He understood this. For in the month and half that he had been back, not once had Sakura approached him. Not that he expected her to, it just-

"That's it! Sakura," he called out. "When I get back we have to have a training session, all of us!"

She raised a hand, waving it to say that she'd heard Naruto and acknowledged what he said.

Sasuke doubted that the training session would actually happen. He had too much to prepare for, before leaving again. And it seemed like Sakura had a full schedule as well.

"Oi. Oi. Let's go get that ramen! I'm starved now." Naruto drooled.

If only Sasuke could avoid Naruto like Sakura managed.

 **A/N:** Well this is the first chapter of Fix Me. Please tell me what your thoughts are, and if you have any suggestions. This is my first ever multi-chapter story, and although I've got it mapped out pretty well... review responses will help me figure out what to do. :)

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

~Stay Classy~

Writing Simply


	2. Aggression

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **Chapter 2: Aggression**

"Get out. If you don't leave now, I will haul you out of here myself." Tsunade said and pointed at the door.

"Tsunade, pleas-" Sakura couldn't believe this, Tsunade was actually forcing her to leave the hospital.

"I've heard enough of your excuses before Sakura. I told you not to come in today and that is final." Tsunade said this while pushing her out of the lab. "You haven't taken a day off in forever, this **is** mandatory. Go enjoy the day, spend time with your friends, you could even visit s-"

"Okay! I get it! I'll leave!" She brushed Tsunade's hands off of her and stormed out of the hospital.

She found herself at a loss for what to do for the rest of the day.

Wandering aimlessly around the streets of Konoha and letting her feet take her to where they wanted, Sakura ended up in front of the Yamanaka's flower shop.

"Forehead! Long time no see!" Ino exclaimed, rushing around the counter to hug Sakura. "Damn, you look like shit. Have you been sleeping alright lately?"

Sakura brushed off Ino's hands and turned from her scrutinizing gaze, "I'm fine, really. All my night shifts must be catching up to me." Of course she looked like shit, especially in comparison to Ino who was positively radiant.

"Speaking of looks, what has you looking so….bright and in such a good mood?" Twiddling a hydrangea between her fingers, she turned to face a blushing Ino.

"Oh, it's nothing. The good weather must be it, that's all" Ino said while fanning herself, trying to rid herself of the flush on her cheeks.

"Am I interrupting something?" The appearance of Sai in the flower shop caused Ino's blush to deepen.

"Of course not! What can I do for you?" Ino asked.

"Actually, I came here to fetch Ugly."

"What do you want with me? Does the Hokage need me?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm here because Naruto's looking for you." He responded.

"He's back already? Can't you just tell him I'm working?" Sakura asked cursing herself for not going home right away. _Dammit he's not supposed to be back for three days…_

"Unfortunately for you, the first place that we checked was the hospital. Tsunade told us you were off, and encouraged us to make you train with us."

"How come you don't want to see Naruto? Is it because of what happened? Because of who you might see?" Ino asked, concern washing over her face.

"Of course not." She smiled at Ino, "Sai, we should probably head over to the training grounds."

Offering Ino back the flower she'd been holding, Sakura turned to the door gesturing for Sai to follow.

"Wait, keep the flower Sakura. You're so strong, facing all that you have..." Pity shone in Ino's eyes as she trailed off, the sight was making Sakura sick. Forcing out a smile and taking the flower she left the shop with Sai in tow.

* * *

As they neared the training grounds, Sai finally broke the silence. "You know Sakura, even I can tell when your smiles aren't real. You may want to work on being more convincing." He said this with one of his own fake smiles plastered on his face.

That struck a nerve, she didn't need Sai poking his nose into her business as well. Hopefully when it came to drawing lots she'd be able to spar him, and knock him around so he'd gain some sense.

Finally arriving at the training grounds, the first thing that Sakura noticed was Naruto's left shoulder slumping more than it should. "Your shoulder is dislocated." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hehe no it's not. I'm just slouching." He nervously chuckled while backing away from her.

"Naruto, I'm a medic. I think I know what I'm talking about."

Naruto continued to back away waving his good arm as if to ward her off, "No, no, I really am okay! Just a little scraped up from the mission. That's it!"

"Sai hold him for me" She grasped his left arm and shoulder, pushing them together to pop it back into place.

"OWWW!" Naruto wailed, while hopping away from her.

"Because you made it difficult, it's going to heal naturally. And no training today either." She scolded him. Knowing Naruto though, he would be good as new in a few hours. All thanks to the nine-tails chakra.

"Not fair, Hinata would heal me right away!"

"Enough! Sai are you ready?" When she turned to look for him, Sai was already retreating from their circle.

"I actually have a mission to prepare for." And with a nod, he was gone.

Sakura sighed. "Well if no one is even able to spar, then I'll be heading back to the hospital."

"Bastard is here. He's just moping by the tree over there." Naruto pointed in Sasuke's direction. "Looks like it'll be the two of you going at it." He grinned while practically pulling her towards the training grounds.

"I honestly don't think that he's in the mood, and I have a lot to accomplish…" Sakura started excusing herself.

"Nonsense. Now that we have you here we can just get this over with." Sasuke stood up from where he had been sitting and faced her, "That is….unless you are afraid."

Sakura had had enough, pulling on her gloves she was determined to end this as soon as possible and wipe that smirk off of Sasuke's face.

* * *

Sasuke sized up his opponent, scanning her head to toe for any sign of weakness. At first he wasn't sure of sparring with Sakura, she had deep bags under her eyes and overall sense of lethargy. All of this pointed to lack of sleep, but the words she had used conveyed that she didn't really want to be there.

He didn't think he would've gotten a rise out of her, saying what he did, but the dullness in her eyes had seemed to lessen as she strode onto the training grounds. With an excited shout of "Taijutsu only!" from Naruto they started.

Now more than an hour into their sparring match, neither side was relenting. Ninjutsu had even been thrown into the mix, as both he and Sakura had used it to try and gain an advantage.

While he eyed her, she was watching him as well. Searching for any fault to use and end this.

Sasuke knew that Sakura was a capable fighter, having seen her fight on more than one occasion. However, the tired and out of breath woman swaying before him didn't match up to her usual standards.

Taking this as an opening he rushed her, attempting for a pin. Sakura countered by pivoting off to the side, slicing at him with her kunai as she moved.

Parrying each of her swipes Sasuke continued his advance on her. That is, until her free hand caught his wrist and pulled him towards her.

He hated the imbalance having one arm caused, as she had used this against him and sent Sasuke crashing to the ground.

Within seconds Sakura was on him, continuing to hold his arm at an angle that was sure to sprain it. He bucked against her hold hoping to reverse their positions only to have Sakura press his body further into the ground.

Somehow she was still going, he wouldn't admit that this surprised him, but it did. Panting even harder than before she kept him pinned closing a hand around his throat.

From the distance Naruto was cheering Sakura on. This was starting to get irritating.

Frustration and anger coursed through his body, he shouldn't be losing. At all. The sudden emotions activated his Sharingan, and spinning tomoe met wide green pools. Sasuke caught the flash in her eyes, before they hardened and she pressed harder on his throat.

"Sakura, you're the winner!" Naruto yelled while racing toward them.

At this rate he was going to pass out.

* * *

Red.

That's all that Sakura could focus on.

She didn't hear Naruto, or see Sasuke anymore. The only thing that Sakura could focus on was the red and black eyes before her.

Pain pierced her chest while she continued struggling for breath.

She had to get away, this shouldn't be happening. Not here.

"Quit choking him! Sakura?!" Naruto moved to grab at her. _No!_ She needed to leave.

Sasuke started coughing, and gasping for air when she released him. "What the hell?"

"Sorry! I h-have to go. You win Sasuke." She gasped out, while retreating.

"Are you alright?" Confusion etched on Naruto's Face.

She disappeared in a cloud of smoke before he could get an answer.

 **A/N:** I managed to crank out another chapter of this, and after doing some research I know how I'll be setting this up. But dang! Multi-chapter stories are HARD! I will see this through though, because you don't learn until you try. Also, there might be some grammar errors so forgive me!

Fun Fact: According to the internet, Hydrangeas convey perseverance and strength. (Aka that's what I meant with the flower bit).

Anyways, please read and review!

~Stay Classy~

Writing Simply


	3. Complications

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

 **Chapter 3: Complications**

" _All patients need-... All patients need to- ….."_ The words on the page started blurring and blending as Sakura re-read the same sentence for what had to be the tenth time.

She sighed, and stretched. Turning to the clock it read 11:30, she should have had these reports looked over and sent off hours ago….

A groan of frustration escaped her lips, the constant double shifts she worked had finally caught up to her today seeing as she couldn't accomplish anything.

Setting her sights on the report she tried reading it again, only to have her eyelids grow heavy.

 _I guess closing my eyes for a few minutes won't hurt._ Sakura thought as she laid her head against her desk.

 _Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes, how long had she been out of it?_

 _A dim light illuminated the small room she was in, squinting hard she could barely make out the door on the wall in front of her._

 _She tried to move for it only to have her movement be restricted. Looking down Sakura saw powerful chakra restraints binding her to a chair. NO! Not again! She shook herself, trying to free herself from this prison._

 _Sakura's struggling ceased when she heard a deep chuckle come from behind her._

" _What ever are you doing?" Her assailant whispered in her ear._

 _Swallowing hard she fought the urge to gag when she felt his breath fan over her neck._

 _Her actions caused him to laugh some more, grabbing her chin the man brought Sakura's face level to his._

 _Repressing a shudder, fear clutched her heart as she glared at him._

 _Red eyes glinted evilly as they drilled into hers._

" _My sweet, sweet Sakura."_

"Dr. Haruno? Dr. Haruno?!" Sakura jolted up meeting the apprehensive face of one of her nurses on call.

"What is it?" She snapped, "Is this about the patient in room 307, because if he's bitching about his care plan I'll-"

"N-no Dr. Haruno, you have a visitor." The nervous nurse stepped aside to reveal an ANBU member leaning against the wall.

Narrowing her eyes at the clock, she asked "And what exactly does the Hokage want at 3 am?"

"A mission. Report immediately." The ANBU answered before disappearing.

"Call Shizune and tell her I might be leaving. Now get out of my office." Sakura ordered the nurse. Then placing her head in her hands, she tried to ignore the haunting after affects from her nightmare.

* * *

"It's way too early for a personal visit and I have patients to tend to so I'll decline the mission." Sakura stated as she entered the Hokage's office.

A sleepy Naruto being supported by an equally tired Hinata turned to face her, while Kakashi just stared from his desk.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind when you hear the details of this mission. We just have to wait for the final member of this team." Was his dull response.

As if on cue, an irritated Sasuke strode into the room to stand beside her.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"An urgent matter has arisen. A few of our Shinobi were deployed to investigate a group of rogue ninja responsible for causing distress in a village bordering the Land of Fire and the Land of Hot Water. We received a distress signal from this group and believe that they have been taken."

"Your mission is to find the hideout and rescue our shinobi. Anything else you need to know will be on this scroll." Kakashi tapped the scroll on the desk in front of him while looking out at the assembled team.

Sakura was the first to speak, "Like I said earlier, I decline this mission. I'm sure you'll be able to find another medic for this mission."

"Let me inform you that Sai was a part of the captured group, and that you have come into contact with these ninja before. Making you the most qualified for this."

This halted Sakura in her tracks. Balling her hands into fists, she said through clenched teeth, "You found them and didn't tell me?"

"We know nothing for sure." Kakashi replied calmly.

"Sakura what are you getting all worked up for?" Grumbled Naruto while leaning further into Hinata's shoulder.

"If you have any more issues, hold them for later." Kakashi stated while looking directly at Sakura. "Sakura, you are team captain. Meet at the gates at first light for departure. That is all." And with that the Hokage dismissed them.

Sasuke who had been silent the entire time let out a "tch" while leaving. Sakura huffed and left as well leaving Naruto and Hinata to follow.

"Wait Hinata, I have something more to discuss with you."

* * *

Standing in front of the Hokage's desk, Hinata wrung her hands together trying to find a way to voice her troubling thoughts.

Kakashi seeming to have sensed this asked, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Well, I'm just a little unsure of how to feel about Sakura as the team captain. She's been a little off since that mission and then Naruto told me something troubling as well….." She trailed off looking down at the ground.

"I understand your concern, Naruto informed of the training ground incident as well. This is why I asked you to stay behind. I have a mission for you concerning Sakura, that will take place during the mission you are about to depart on."

Hinata stood attentive, ready to hear what it was.

"I want you to monitor Sakura and report to me on her behavior and mental state when you return from this mission. Don't let her catch onto you, and leave nothing out of your observance."

"Yes sir." Hinata said, "Um, What will happen to Sakura after this?"

"As of right now, nothing. But her career as a ninja may be at stake." Kakashi sighed leaning onto his elbows. "That is all I have, you may leave."

 **A/N:** Here is chapter 3! I just want to say that I am so thankful for the reviews/favorites/follows, and I am so happy that you guys are enjoying this story so far. Although, I know that this wasn't the most exciting chapter and it's kind of short…there is good stuff coming up!

Some questions answered:

-Doesn't Sasuke have the Rinnegan?

Yes! He does, but Sakura was solely focused on the Sharingan at that moment. So I didn't mention it.

-Do you have an update schedule planned out?

Unfortunately I cannot promise an update schedule for you guys. I'll be returning to college soon so that will take up my time, and I take a long-ass time to write chapters (Writer's block is the death of me…and I'm lazy 8P).

Finally, I'm not too happy with the title of this chapter sooooo if anyone has a better suggestion let me know and I might change it.

Enjoy reading and please review!

~Stay Classy~

Writing Simply


	4. Irritated

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

 **Chapter 4: Irritated**

Soft morning light peeked through clouds to shine down on Konoha as the team assembled at the gates, silence blanketing the group as they waited to depart.

Sakura looked over at Naruto and Hinata as she waited, Naruto was still slightly sleepy from the nighttime meeting.

His arms were wrapped around Hinata's waist, his head resting lightly on her shoulder.

Hinata tried to keep him awake with simple conversation and gentle touches.

She felt sick watching the two of them, although she was happy for her friends, it brought back memories of her younger years. The time when she was a hopeless fangirl looking for love.

Sensing the arrival of Sasuke's stifling presence, she ordered them at attention.

"Move out. It shouldn't take more than a day to reach our destination. We'll travel fast and stop for nothing."

* * *

For most part of their journey the small platoon travelled in complete silence. Occasionally there was a grunt or two from one member to another calling for a change in direction or to express a need for slowing down.

Because of their constant travel, the team reached the halfway point to their destination before midday.

Sasuke could tell that their grueling pace was taking a toll on the team.

Naruto, who was usually bursting with energy had no life to him. His breathing was heavy and his speed continued to slow the longer they travelled.

Looking forward to stare at the pink haired back of their captain, Sakura's grueling set pace had been affecting her as well, Sasuke was sure of it.

Monitoring her chakra flow, he saw that she had continually siphoned small portions to her feet to keep their fast pace.

There was no way she was actually lasting as long as she was.

A few moments now and then Sakura would turn to look at Sasuke, as if she had heard his silent musings.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura would then face forward and speed up even more to try and disprove his thoughts.

Shaking off the annoyance that his pink haired teammate caused, he moved his gaze to scan the area they were travelling.

For hours they had run without any disturbances.

Although, the ninja world had been relatively peaceful since the ending of the Fourth Shinobi World War, rogue ninja were still an issue in the outer villages of the Land of Fire.

Sasuke had sensed some strong chakras here and there but they were never approached.

He knew from his travels rogue ninja camped in this area looking to loot travelers.

Everything was off. And although he couldn't pinpoint exactly was causing things to be off, he did know that whatever it was would show soon.

A harsh crack shifted his attention back to Sakura. She had mis-stepped on a branch and was falling quickly to the ground below.

Without a second thought he flash stepped in her direction, catching her in his one arm.

Looking down, signs of fatigue were deeply etched into her features.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata approached.

Sakura's eyes opened then, and looked into his as irritation flashed through her tired eyes.

She pushed Sasuke away muttering a low "back off".

"M-maybe now would be a good time to stop for camp," Hinata suggested, "there is a village less than 3 miles from here we should reach there before sunset, no matter our pace..."

Sasuke voiced his own opinion as well, "I agree, finding a place to rest is our best option. Tomorrow we can rise early and refreshed, then continue on to our destination."

Sakura huffed and raked a hand through her hair.

Narrowing her eyes at Sasuke's words, she agreed with a nod.

* * *

The journey continued on as they grew closer and closer to the small village. The slowly darkening sky had filled with clouds, and opened up to rain heavily on the team.

Sasuke was irritated, no he was beyond irritated at this point.

Starting with the trivial mission hindering his plans, ending with the bothersome small pink leader of their team.

He couldn't grasp why Sakura's attitude toward him had changed so much within the last few months, but the fact that it had, bothered him.

The feeling of something being off reappeared as he gazed once more in her direction.

Sakura had slowed considerably since her fall, while they approached the near village.

Her ferocity had also died down, as if she was losing her spark after each step.

The prickling sensation continued as he realized what was wrong.

Turning to his left, Sasuke spotted an enemy just before they threw a kunai.

"We're flanked on all sides! Even numbers to ours!" Hinata called out canvassing the area with her Byakugan.

Turning their backs to one another, each member squared off against their own opponent.

Scowling Sasuke eyed the ninja before him.

Nothing special, probably no higher than a Chunin, considering the weak throwing skills.

Relaxing, he waited for the other to make the first move.

Getting cocky the young shinobi did exactly as Sasuke predicted, and rushed head on towards him.

Sidestepping and blocking each reckless attack was too easy, even with one arm.

Advancing on his opponent, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and sent the young ninja spinning into a crippling genjutsu.

Looking back and his teammates, both Naruto and Hinata had successfully dispatched of their opponents. However, Sakura was no longer in sight.

Listening and searching for signs of her and her opponent, Hinata pointed him towards a clearing only a ways North.

Arriving, he hid himself in the branches in order to monitor the duel, Sasuke could see that they were locked kunai to kunai. Neither side relenting.

Her enemy sensing Sasuke's presence, pressed more strength against Sakura while flinging a shuriken in his direction.

Dodging it, he analyzed this man. He was of a higher skill level than the ninjas the others and himself had faced.

Sakura faltered against her opponent this time, as he applied force once more. Breaking the clash and rolling off to the side, her hood fell off to reveal soaking wet pink hair.

This stopped her challenger in her tracks, and a wide grin set on his lips.

"Always nice to see a familiar face. This is news to be passed on." the rogue shinobi said continuing to leer at Sakura.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screeched while throwing her kunai at him, but there was no advantage as he had already disappeared.

He watched as she clutched at her chest, the same frantic look from that day on the training grounds plastered on her face.

The time old urge to protect her sat like a stone in his stomach as he hopped down from his perch in the trees and stepped into the clearing with her.

* * *

Hinata observed the situation taking place in the glade that she and Naruto were approaching.

Sakura's skirmish with her adversary had been relatively short, but from she had seen of it, the opponent had been winning.

Knowing that she needed to report Sakura's erratic behavior to the Hokage was weighing heavily on her conscious.

But, she also knew that Sakura's pain and distance was greatly affecting Naruto.

Looking at him, she could see how the fear that he had from losing one of his teammates caused his shoulders to tense and make his brow furrow.

The last thing she wanted was for him to be in pain, and that was all the justification that she needed.

From where they were approaching, Hinata could see Sakura kneeling on the ground and breathing heavily, clutching at her chest.

Deciding to add this to her list, she wondered if the men they had faced had something to do with her previous mission…

Motioning for Naruto to slow, she glanced over to where Sasuke was moving towards Sakura from. It seemed that all of the enemies were gone, but to be sure she looked further out into the area surrounding them.

Nothing.

Deactivating her Byakugan and stepping into to clearing with Naruto, a stone faced Sakura stood to meet them.

"Any injuries?" She asked harshly, while scanning each of their bodies. "Good. Hinata lead us out."

* * *

Sasuke sat in the window staring out at the small village they had come to, the inn they found only had one small room for them to sleep in.

Naruto and Hinata had claimed the futon closest to the door, leaving Sakura and himself with the one by the window.

After attempting to sleep for a few hours, he had given up and posted himself by the window.

His thoughts kept rolling the day's events. Sakura in particular was clouding his mind.

That moment in the clearing was still fresh in his memory.

He had wanted nothing more than to take that look of pain away. Even though a few days earlier, he had somehow caused that same expression to appear.

Rolling his gaze over Sakura's sleeping form, he took in the sight of her sleep deprived body huddled under the covers.

"I just don't understand you" He whispered aloud to the quiet room.

Little did he know, Sakura whom had her back to him, was lying there with her eyes wide open…

 **A/N:** I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. OH MY GOD IT TOOK ME FOREVER. Honestly though, I have good reasons for why... I have recently had a death in my family that has had a huge impact on my life. On top of that I also started up another semester in college. I still feel bad that it took so long.

Any who, this chapter probably isn't as good as it could be, but it's nice and long so hopefully it makes up the lack of posting. :)

This story is about to get real good ladies and gentlemen. So please stick with me!

Thank you again for all of the reads/reviews/follows/favorites. They really are the best, and they encourage me to write more for you all! 3:D

With that being said, please read and review!

~Stay Classy~

Writing Simply


	5. Paranoid

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **Chapter 5: Paranoid**

Sakura's head was killing her.

The few moments of sleep she had captured over the past week, have not been enough to sustain her for this mission.

Currently, she and Hinata were scouting the Southern area of the village for the ninja they had come into contact with the day before.

As it so turns out, said village was a part of a cluster of small villages/towns that created the main village they were intending to look over.

Although they had a larger area of land to cover, the multiple villages could be in their favor allowing for the team to hide among its residents.

Hinata gestured to her then, "Naruto and Sasuke have spotted one of them."

"Tell them to trail him without causing suspicion" Sakura replied, "The last thing that we need is for them is to draw attention to us."

Unconsciously adjusting the hood over her head to hide her own distinct attention drawing feature she turned away from Hinata.

"We're splitting up; I'll take the southeast corner. You cover the other half. We can reconvene at the inn after the others get back."

With a nod Hinata took off towards the other side of the village.

Sakura herself slipped into the midday traffic of the village, hoping to gather intel from any of the street vendors.

Due to the downcast weather that had continued on from the night before a majority of the civilians had their shoulders hunched and their hoods up, seeing faces was going to be difficult.

Especially if Sakura wished to keep her own identity hidden.

Moving through the crowd, she noticed a few weapon booths scattered in and amongst the stands of produce and other various trinkets.

Veering off to her left, she stopped at stand selling jeweled combs and other various accessories. Pretending to eye a simple jade barrette, she glanced at the weapons stand a few down. Surely the rogue ninjas would need to restock after the attacks they had made.

Waiting for a few minutes, and taking glances every so often she only spotted three visitors at this stand. Normal everyday civilians and curious children.

Nothing suspicious about any of them.

Turning to leave, Sakura was stopped by a tugging sensation on her sleeve. "I saw you admiring that small barrette, so plain though my dear." Stated the elderly woman running the stand. Holding up a red and white jeweled comb she offered it to Sakura. "This one is much better. It will compliment your beautiful hair."

Panicking, she reached for her hood. The old woman placed the comb in her hand, looking up to stare directly into Sakura's eyes, "It suits you. Red is certainly your color."

Instantly she was transported to that same dark room, _his_ hands holding her body down and the cool sting of metal glancing her skin. Hot breath fanned her neck, as he whispered in her ear:

 _Red is certainly your color._

Jerking her hand away from the woman and dropping the comb Sakura struggled to remain focused as old nightmares clawed their way into her thoughts.

Struggling to breathe she grated out a "No thank you ma'am", and slipped back into the crowd.

Slowly regaining her composure Sakura continued on deeper into the village. _Someone knows that I am here,_ she thought to herself as she walked along.

* * *

The farther that Sakura went, the denser the late-afternoon traffic became. Moving against the crowd she scanned the faces of the many passerby.

Elderly civilians, mothers with flocks of small children, wanderers.

Pushing her way past all of them, she neared the final weapons stand to monitor.

No one seemed to notice her, but a nagging sense of being watched followed Sakura as she moved with the crowd.

Ducking off to the side, she eyed the stand as she pulled out her communicator.

"Update."

Naruto's voice crackled through the headphone first, "I lost my guy. Sasuke split off in pursuit of another one."

"Understood. Hinata?"

"Nothing suspicious." She replied.

"Head to the rooftops and scan the area, if there's nothing return to the inn in an hour."

"Got it", both Hinata and Naruto replied.

Waiting a few moments for Sasuke's report, Sakura turned her attention to the sky. The gray skies and looming clouds seemed to be matching her mood as of the last few days. At least the rain had lightened up.

Taking this short moment to close her eyes, she felt the chakras around her. Nothing strong or unusual.

"Sasuke?" she prodded into the communicator.

Silence followed.

Sighing she adjusted her hood again, and refocused on the weapons stand. Just in time to spot a dark clothed figure surveying the stand's wares.

 _I don't think I know this one_ , she thought to herself as she moved to see his face better. Tall, lean and baby-faced the young man looked nothing like the rogue ninjas she remembered. Finishing his purchase, the young nin melted back into the crowd.

Pursuing him was easy, in fact it was too easy, Sakura mused as she looked for anyone following her.

Although she didn't see them, she felt their gazes from all sides. Someone had to know she was here.

Her target made a turn, and she took this as her opportunity to get closer. The ninja stopped at several more weapons stands, stocking up on essentials for more than one.

As he left what seemed to be the fifth stand, he looked back in her direction. With widened eyes, her mark broke into a full out sprint.

Shit.

Sprinting after him, she had to get this kid before he disappeared. Turning corners and shoving pedestrians out of her way, Sakura advanced on him.

Just a she was closing the gap, a shuriken whizzed by her face, barely glancing her cheek. Turning her head, Sakura saw two more dark clad figures running towards them. Ducking off into the alley, she sent a shadow clone to the rooftops in hopes of leading the other two off her trail.

Continuing on through a network of alleyways, Sakura followed the rogue nin's chakra. Eventually she found him, as the too, had decided to run off into an alley.

Peeking over her shoulder every so often, she waited for more rogue ninja to show up and eventually corner her.

Where there was one, there were many.

Pushing herself to go faster, Sakura caught up to the kid. Pulling out a shuriken, she threw it just past him as a distraction. Once he looked back, she then took the opportunity to jump in front of him.

As she landed, Sakura pulled out a kunai and slashed at her opponent. Reciprocating with a kunai of his own, they parried each other's strikes and dodged bold slashes.

"Who are you working for?", Sakura asked as she advanced on him.

She received a hard stare and no reply.

Internally sighing she tried again, "What's your plan?" she prompted while locking with him kunai to kunai.

"I don't have to tell you anything." The young nin gritted against her strength. Boosting the pressure with a little chakra, they broke contact. Sakura pressed the young man against the wall, while caressing his pulse point with the tip of her kunai.

"So, who are you working for?"

"I-I don't know anything", he blurted out nervously, "I'm just their gopher."

"Who's?" Sakura asked, pressing her kunai a little harder.

"The anbu with K-" That's when she saw it, the little black seal on his tongue that would kill him. The young ninja's eyes rolled back into his head as his body seized, the black seal turning his tongue to liquid and dripping down his chest. Stepping back, she watched as the rest of his body melted into the black liquid. Leaving nothing but a steaming puddle.

The shrill voice of a woman, took Sakura away from the sight before her; "Ryu, No!" Rogue nin, came running from both ends of the alley. Turning, she fled through the passage behind her, finding access to a roof was vital for her escape.

Making the final turn, lead her to a dead end. She had just enough chakra, to get out of here. Until, the prickling sensation on the back of her neck stopped her in her tracks.

Sakura knew she shouldn't turn around, that she should escape while she could.

Facing her foes, she saw the familiar white lab coat. Fighting the urge to vomit she whispered, "You're supposed to be dead."

Even though there was a hood shadowing his face, she was positive it was him. "Magire." Saying his name made the horror of this revelation all too real. Anger, fear, hatred, disgust and many more emotions whirled through her body. Sakura was struggling to breathe.

"Well, well. Now that we know you're here Pink, we give your friend a little treat." Sneered one of the others.

Before she could blink they were gone.

"No." She choked on her words, realizing that she lost her chance.

Screeching in frustration Sakura bolted out of the alley after them, only to knock headfirst into Sasuke's chest.

* * *

As he was circling around the village towards the inn, Sasuke's body had felt the strong chakra's before he noticed them.

There was a large, powerful spike in chakra before the presence completely vanished. This surge of power was very similar to the time he had fought Danzo. Picking up his pace, Sasuke wanted to get there before any evidence of what had happened disappeared.

As he neared the final stretch, six more chakra signatures appeared in the area. One of them being the familiar, but extremely faint flame of Sakura's.

She was cornered, and had no way of getting herself out safely.

This strange sense of urgency came over Sasuke, as he ran faster to where Sakura was located. The same feeling that had caused him to catch her when she fell. Any moment that she fell.

Her frustrated screech sounded off as he rounded the final corner.

Pink hair clouded his vision as they collided.

wrapping his arm around Sakura to steady her, Sasuke looked for any threats. Sensing none, he turned his attention to the fuming woman in his grasp.

"You're too late." she said through, clenched teeth attempting to push him away.

Sasuke was ignoring her and looking her over for any injuries. Sleeplessness had to be the culprit. The exhaustion he had noticed earlier was so more apparent now. The deep bags under her eyes had grown and gathered a purplish bruise-like hue to them. This woman needed at least a year's worth of sleep. "Hn.", he responded while letting her go and stepping away. "You need sleep."

Taking deep breaths and pinching the bridge of her nose, Sakura seemed to be attempting to calm herself down. Giving up she put a fist through the alley wall next to her before turning back to him.

 _What is it about this mission that has her so upset?_

He understood, that Sai was an important person in her life being he was her teammate and friend. However, Sai was a very capable ninja who could manage until they found him.

Sakura broke the silence, stating that they needed to reconvene at the inn with the others.

She'd ignored him as per usual.

 _Why?_

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were sat at the table discussing their findings when Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the inn. Sakura watched as Naruto's face lit up at the sight of his friends.

She also swore that she saw a peculiar look pass across Hinata's usually calm face.

"Let's talk strategy over food, and then we'll rest. We're infiltrating as soon as possible." She said while sitting down with them.

Over dinner each team member offered descriptions of who and what they had seen during their surveillance. It seemed that there was only a total of 7 rogue ninja. Not including the one she saw die earlier. Mulling this over, she stared at the map where Sasuke had marked the location of the rogue nin's potential hideout.

Sakura felt extremely frustrated with this entire situation. The appearance of Magire earlier, rattled her nerves. Letting out a huff of breath, she ran her hands through her hair.

Feeling the prickling sensation of being watched, Sakura glanced over her shoulder to meet Hinata's gaze.

Offering a small smile, Hinata went on about packing weapons and supplies for the mission later on in the evening.

Shaking it off, Sakura turned back to the map internally scolding herself for being so paranoid.

* * *

A/N: Hello, it me.

So it's been a hot minute since my last chapter. And by hot minute, I mean almost a whole year. (I know what you're thinking, "yah bitch, where you been?") Hopefully, you're all salivating at the chance to read the continuance of this story. I flushed this bad boy out and made it extra-long for y'all since I've been such a terrible writer. My excuses are that I had to do research for the story, my old laptop died (RIP Gertie), and I got a big-girl job this past summer. So, I spent like 6 months without a stable/reliable internet connection. It was terrifying. But I'm back in school now, with air-con, Wi-Fi and an abundance of coffee/wine (mostly wine) that urges me to write. Lol. I can't promise very regular updates though, but I will try.

Also, I believe that now is a good time to share where the inspiration for this story came from. So SasuSaku is my OTP for Naruto, right next to my BROTP: Kakashi and Gai. Any who, I had caught myself up on the manga, read the gaiden/chapter 700 and then I stumbled across the Hidens. I was pretty darn excited about those. The story that takes place in the Sakura Hiden, just called to me to re-interpreted for fanfiction. Thus the birth of Fix Me. Now, this is only loosely based on what happens in the Hiden. I added my own dark twists, and some other twists along the way to make it something the same, yet different and interesting. If you haven't read the Sakura Hiden (or any of them for that matter) I highly recommend you do. They are a great continuation of the Naruto story and give a nice glimpse into what happened during the blank period. I won't give any spoilers, but if you want to read a summary/translation they're pretty easy to find online. I found a great one on Narutopedia (which is also a great resource/database on the Naruto universe if you're writing a fanfic).

If I missed anything explanation wise, or if you have any questions shoot me a PM. I want to hear from you all. With that being said, enjoy the read and review if you want.

~Stay Classy~

WritingSimply


End file.
